


I'll make you remember

by Xira



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Drunk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hangover, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 10:09:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xira/pseuds/Xira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For James Rodriguez, being part of the Real Madrid felt like a dream. And winning against Barcelona with his teamates was even better.</p><p>But waking up naked in Gareth’s bed without any memory of what happened because he drank too much during the celebration was not something he was prepared for. </p><p>After he freaked out, he is going to need help to understand how he really feels about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll make you remember

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> I couldn't get this idea out of my head, even though I should have been working on my other story, but I just had to write this, especially since I think that there are not enough works about Gareth and James out there ;).
> 
> Anyway, I hope you'll like this :)

They had won el Clasico. James felt dizzy as he heard the final whistle and realized that it was the truth. Of course, he didn’t score, but right now he didn’t care, because they won the fucking Clasico 3 to 1, only a few months after he came to Real Madrid, and he still had a hard time realizing that it was his reality, that he was really playing here, today, with this team, which was one of the best. 

The team he dreamed about back when he was a kid. And with this team, they had just won against the FC Barcelona. His teamates were hugging him, celebrating around him, and he felt just like a kid, except that this was way better than Christmas.

His only regret was that Gareth couldn’t play because of his injury. To be honest, when he entered the Real Madrid team, James was mostly fanboying over Cristiano Ronaldo, because the man was his idol, and one of the best footballers of the world. However, as he had got to know his teamates better, he had grown particurlarly fond of the Welsh man, even though he didn’t really know why.

Maybe it was because they had the same kind of pressure on their back, playing in one of the greatest team of the world, alongside the star that was Cristiano Ronaldo. It could also be because they both learnt in the hard way that Iker were really suspicious towards the people who spent too much time near Cristiano.

Or maybe it was just because Gareth was someone with who it was easy to talk and laugh. In the end, it made him sad that his friend wasn’t here to share their happiness with them.

It looked like he wasn’t the only one who was thinking that way, because after they showered and answered to some journalists questions, someone-James didn’t remember who- suggested to call Gareth and to ask him if they could go celebrate at his home.

It had to be because of how euphoric he was after their win, but for the young Colombian, it seemed as if it only took them a few minutes to get there. 

Even though he had already told himself a hundreth times that he should come over this, he still couldn’t convince himself that it wasn’t a dream. It had to be, he didn’t see any other explanation.

He wished he could have seen Gareth, to tell him that despite their win, he missed him on the pitch, and couldn’t wait for him to come back. And it was the truth. Even though Isco was a great player too, something felt wrong for James when Gareth wasn’t there. He couldn’t explain why, though. It was just how he felt.

Some of his teamates surely had a good idea of why- both him and Gareth were so damn obvious, always staying with each other, watching the other when he wasn’t paying attention - but they were waiting for them to understand their feelings on their own. They didn’t want to ruin their relationship. At least, Iker had stopped being jealous each time one of them were anywhere near Cristiano.

But Gareth were nowhere to see, so he decided to just have some fun until he saw him. He knew he couldn’t hold alcohol that well, but they had won the damn Clasico, so he could let go, at least for once.

He saw that Marcelo and Sergio had climbed on the sofa to do a victory dance, and for a minute, he wondered if cheering Gareth up was the only reason they were here, or if it was about the fact that they wouldn’t have to clean the mess they would leave. James told himself that he would stay in the morning to help Gareth. After all, he didn’t forget that he was hurt and needed to rest.

In a corner, he saw Cristiano and Iker making out. At first, it had been a shock for him when he had discovered that his idol was dating the goalkeeper, but by now he was used to it, and the fact that it didn’t bother any of the members of the team was for him the proof of how great they all where. 

He wouldn’t trade the life he now had for anything in the world. Being in the Real Madrid team was really the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. He took another drink, and decided to let go and just enjoy himself. For once, he could let go of the pressure.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The next morning, when he woke up with a head ache, he remembered why he usually didn’t drink that much. It just convinced him to stay in bed for a little longer. After all, from what he saw the last night, his teamate weren’t going to be in a better state than he was. He wasn’t even sure that they would find the strength to go training.

That’s when he asked himself how he came back to his home, because he had absolutely no memory of it. Actually, everything that happened last night was completely blurry in his mind, and no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn’t remember anything of the end of the party. It was beginning to make him freak out a little.

But he really began to freak out when he realized that he wasn’t in his bed, and that his head wasn’t laying on a pillow, but on someone’s chest.

He tried his best not to panic, but a thousand thoughts went through his head. Who the hell did he sleep with? What if he had sex with a girl without protection and made her pregnant? He could already imagine the story written all other some paparazzi magazine.

It took him some time to see the evidence that there wasn’t a single girl at the party yesterday, that the chest on which he was lying was too flat and too muscled to be the one of a girl, and that if it wasn’t enough, the pain at the end of his back was definitely enough to make him understand that he didn’t sleep with a girl, but with a boy.

He told himself that he should have noticed all that earlier, but his mind worked way slowier than he was used to when he had a hangover, and right now he had a really, really bad one. 

He didn’t know if he wanted to know who he slept with, or if he would rather fall asleep again, hoping that it was all a dream, and that he would wake up in his own bed, alone.

He didn’t have the opportunity to choose, because he felt the body under him moving, which didn’t help with his head ache. He rolled on the other side of the bed, and decided to take a look at his lover of the night.

Even though it would have been obvious for anyone else, he didn’t even consider the fact that this man had to be one of his teamates. So it was a shock for him when he recognized Gareth, especially since he didn’t even remember seeing him at the party. 

This was the last time he drunk that much, he swore to himself. After all, he knew it had been a mistake to do it, he should have listened to his conscience for once.

But now it was too late for regrets.

In their sleep, they had kicked the cover off of their bodies, which let him see that Gareth was just as naked as he was, and that both of their bodies were covered in sweat. He was so screwed.

He didn’t know what to do, except get dressed and leave before Gareth woke up, hoping that he would not remember a thing either. He didn’t want the ambiance of the team to become awkward because of him. 

He stood up and began to do just that. He had almost finished putting all his clothes on when Gareth finally opened his eyes, to see him ready to leave.

-James? He asked in his heavy Welsh accent. If it had been in others circumstances, James would have been happy that, for once, his friend pronunced his name in the spanish way, and not in the english one. But right now, he was too scared to think about that.

-I-I’m sorry, I was drunk. He mumbled, trying to find something else to say, but he didn’t find any word. Why the hell could you tell to one of your teamates after you slept with him accidentally?

So he chose the option which, afterwards, looked like the stupidest he could have chosen.

He just ran away, leaving the room and running down the stairs, getting out of the house before Gareth had the time to leave the bed and follow him. 

Somewhere in his mind, he knew that fleeing like that wasn’t going to lead him anywhere, but he didn’t know what else he could do. He took a cab to get back to his home. He just wanted to cry, because he knew that nothing would be the same after what happened between them, and he hated himself for that.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Gareth wasn’t at the training that afternoon, since he still had to recover from his injury, and his teamates thought that James bad mood was due to his hangover. After all, all of them had drunk a lot on the party. After all, you didn’t win against Barcelona every day.

However, they all began to worry when the Colombian player didn’t seem to get better the day that followed, and looked even worse after Gareth came back to the team.

That’s when they all understood that something happened between them, because they all expected James to be happy and to hug his friend to welcome him back. Instead, he looked down and tried to avoid him as much as possible.

It was even worse on the pitch. It was as if in a few days, they had forgotten how to play together. They didn’t talk to each other anymore, and in the end, James wished that he could have explained himself with Gareth, because anything would be better than this.

He had to change all of his habits, because he was used to stretch with Gareth, and the few times they did it together, it was awkward because they didn’t exchange a single word. So the rest of the team decided that they had to do something before the situation got even worse, if it could.

James was going to the locker room, but he stopped when he heard Iker saying:

-Gareth, I need to know what is wrong with James and you. And don’t tell me that nothing is wrong, because everyone noticed what is going on. Even Marcelo and Sergio. I don’t know what is bothering you, but you can’t let it affect the team.

After all, it wasn’t too surprising that their captain decided to force them to fix things, because at training, it was obvious that they weren’t good enough when they didn’t work together.

Gareth stayed silent, and James heard Iker sigh, and he threatened him:

-Do you want me to go and get James so you can explain yourself with him? 

-No, don’t do that! Gareth exclaimed, and it hurt James, because now he was sure that his friend definitely didn’t want to talk with him anymore. 

-I’m going to explain everything. It’s just...not easy to say. He added.

-I’m listening to you. Iker stated.

-On the night after you won el Clasico, after everyone left my home, I was with James. We were both drunk and I-I made love to him. He confessed.

The way he said “made love” made James feel weird, because he had only thought of it as a night of drunken, meaningless sex, but he didn’t take the time to consider that Gareth might have had feelings for him. Hell, he didn’t even ask himself if he had feelings for Gareth.

Now, from the way his heart was beating, something was telling him that maybe he should have thought of it earlier, instead of just trying to escape from what had happened.

-He was more drunk than I was. He said he loved me, that he wanted it, but in the morning he said that he was drunk and he just left. He must think that I used him, and he isn’t that wrong. I shouldn’t have done anything while he was drunk. I’m afraid I hurt him, and I can’t force him to talk to me, not after what happened. He said.

James couldn’t see Gareth face, but he could hear the hurt in his voice.

Never before had he wished more to remember what really happened that night. He didn’t want Gareth to feel guilty, when really all that happened was his fault, after all, he was the one who freaked out. And no matter how embarassing it would be, he couldn’t let Gareth believe this kind of thing.

He entered the locker room, only to face a very shocked Gareth, and he said:

-Gareth, we need to talk.

-I’m going to let you, then. Try to sort it out. Iker advised them.

James really wanted to tell him that he would like to see how he would act if he was in their situation, but it was his captain who was talking, so he stayed silent.

-James, I’m sorry, I...

-Don’t say that. You don’t have to be sorry for anything. I’m the only one to blame. That morning, I freaked out and I acted as a coward because I didn’t remember anything of what happened. But I should have talked to you. You didn’t hurt me, I was just afraid. He confessed, blushing slightly.

-So is there a way that there could be something...between us? Gareth asked shyly, cupping James’ cheek in his hand.

James knew that Gareth was the kind of man who didn’t try to hide how he felt, but he was still surprised that he was so direct with him. Maybe it was because he had feared for too long that he had hurt him, or that James hated him. He didn’t really know what to say, didn’t know if he was ready for something like this.

He didn’t want to hurt Gareth more than he already had. But he had his answer when he realised just how fast his heart was beating when he was so close to his friend, and just how bad he wanted to feel his lips on his.

-Yes. He whispered, unconsciously parting his lips.

Gareth kissed him gently, and he responded to the kiss with passion, his hands grabbing the taller man’s shoulders, trying to get him to be even closer to him than he already was.

They only seperated when they heard someone enter the locker room, but Gareth whispered in Gareth ear:

-Come with me after the training.

Despite talking to Gareth again, James wasn’t very efficient on the field that day, because he couldn’t help but think about what was going to happen in the evening.

Furthermore, since Gareth had kissed him, flashes of what happened the night after el Clasico had begun to come back to him. He remembered kisses, caresses, his hands on Gareth’s back.

The training seemed to last for an eternity, but soon enough, he was in Gareth’s car, and it was hard for him to keep his hands to himself, but he knew that he had to do it if they didn’t want to have a car accident.

Now that he had accepted his feelings, he saw just how stupid he had been for waiting for so long without Gareth by his side. Now, he wished that instead of running away that morning, he had stayed and cuddled with him. He was glad that now, all his mistakes had been fixed.

-I’m sorry I’ve made you wait for so long. He said to Gareth once they reached his house. He was still looking down, his cheeks flushed, and his lover-damn, it felt good to call him that- forced him to look him in the eyes.

-It doesn’t matter anymore, now that I have you. He assured him, and the love James saw in his eyes was so deep and so true that this time, it was him who kissed Gareth.

He wanted to stay like that forever, but they still had to part to breath.

-You really remember nothing from that night? Gareth asked him.

-Not really. Since you kissed me, I have some flashes of what happened, but it’s still blurry. He admitted, blushing furiously.

-Then let me help you to remember. Gareth told him, leaving kisses on his neck. It didn’t help James to be any less flustered.

He let the older man lead him to his bedroom. He felt happy, now that he could be with him again. He didn’t realize just how much he had missed him. Actually, until now, he didn’t realize just how much he loved and wanted him.

They fell together on the bed, their fingers intertwined as they were kissing lovingly. The kisses felt familiar, as James memories slowly came back to him, and in them he only foud the same feelings he had right now. Love and trust.

Gareth’s hands left his to caress his chest, his arms, his legs then his thighs, and all James found the strength to do was to burry his hands in Gareth’s hair as he kept on kissing him.

He let the Welsh player dispose of their clothes, but it didn’t keep him from blushing when he was finally naked, even though he knew well that Gareth had already seen him like that.

Gareth kept caressing him for a while, making sure that he was alright with what was going to happen. James was biting his lip, but moans kept escaping him. No matter how much he loved how kind Gareth was being with him, he soon wouldn’t be able to take it anymore.

-Gareth? He asked timidly

-Yes? His lover answered.

-C-can you make love to me now? Please? He whispered, his cheeks redder than ever.

To his surprise, Gareth chuckled lightly.

-What is so funny? He asked, frowning. Why would Gareth make fun of him, especially in this kind of situation?

-You acted exactly the same way, the other night. That’s kind of cute, but you don’t have to be so shy, you know. He told him, sucking slightly at his collarbone, making him shiver.

James didn’t need that to know that he was probably blushing madly. Gareth’s lips met his again as the older man began to caress his cock, and James just couldn’t supress the cry that left his mouth. 

Now, he was really beginning to regret that he didn’t remember what had happened after el Clasico, because if he had know that Gareth was so good with his hands, he never would have left him in the morning.

Now Gareth’s mouth was everywhere on his chest, leaving hickeys which were going to be hard to hide when he would have to change in the locker room with the team. But right now he couldn’t care less about that.

He also thought that Gareth was definitely doing this to him for the first time, because he would remember it if he had had marks like that on him, but he didn’t say a thing because it just felt too good. He never wanted any of this to end.

He squirmed a little when one of Gareth’s finger entered his body, but the taller man soothed him, kissing his jaw. He was being slow and gentle with him, making sure that he was prepared enough for what he was going to do to him.

It made James smile, because he was acting as though he was afraid to break him. He wondered if it was because this time, he was afraid to hurt him, or if he had already acted like that the first time they made love too.

Soon enough, the pleasure grew too strong for him to keep asking himself this kind of questions. Right now, he just wanted to feel Gareth, to finally be his. As if he was reading his mind, his lover asked him:

-You think you are ready?

-Yes. Please. He said, his voice shaking.

He bit his lip again when the other man penetrated his body. The taller man kissed his cheek gently, letting him sometime to adjust to the feeling. It felt weird, because the sensation felt new and yet familiar to him. If his mind didn’t remember making love with Gareth, his body certainly did. 

That, and the fact that when he began to move, Gareth immediately found the right angle to make him scream in pleasure, and that his hands caressed all the right places on his body. Now he was sure that if he had remembered that, he never would have tried to run away from him. 

Gareth was gentle with him, making it clear that he cared deeply for him. He whispered kind words in James’ear, telling him that he loved him, and it just made the moment so much better than it already was.

-I love you too. He let out soflty, and the way it made Gareth eyes shine showed him that it meant a lot to him.

The more their pleasure grew strong, the faster Gareth’s thrusts became, making James whimper. He couldn’t do anything else but moan desesperately. Gareth whispered James name, and his accent only aroused him more, if it was possible.

James was a mess, his whole body covered in sweat, when he finally came, closing his eyes as Gareth kept going in and out of him, kissing him one last time before he climaxed inside of the young Colombian.

Gareth rolled over, and James cuddled against him, and the taller man wrapped his arms around his waist, keeping him close to him.

-Do you remember now? He asked him, caressing his cheek.

-I’m not sure. Maybe we should try again?He suggested, biting his lip on purpose, looking cute and innocent, staring longingly at his lover.

One minute later, Gareth had him pinned beneath him, his mouth devoring the lips of the younger man.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few days later, the team had gone back to normal, and they were all preparing for the game against Granada.

It wasn’t hard to see how happy James and Gareth were, and they had never played that well together. It was as if they always knew where the other was on the field.

However, Iker often wondered if it had really been such a good idea to help them to get along again each time that he found them making out in the locker room. 

Of course, he was glad for them, but as a captain, it was hard to accept that kind of behaviour. But the worse had been that Cristiano had found that it was a really good idea, and he couldn’t really blame the younger players when he did the same things as them, and he just couldn’t say no to his lover.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading :)


End file.
